Someone Waiting at the Back Door
by ProudToBeGeek
Summary: Sometimes we need to check our back door to see if there's someone waiting in the dark. Luna hadn't notice there's someone really close to her ready to do anything to make her happy, all she could think is her crush. My first story ever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : it's AU, thank you.**

…**..What?**

**Someone Wait Behind the Back Door**

**Chapter 1 :**

"Luna, dearie, breakfast's ready" came woman's soft voice from base of the stairs

"Be there in a tic Mom" Luna shouts back. She straighten her blouse from any wrinkle, and check her reflection once more in the mirror.

"Perfect" said a voice behind her, stepped further into the room.

Know who it is even without looking, she answered with a smirk "Of course I am."

"Back down to earth Ms. Smug-I-am." Luna got whacked in the back of her head softly, she feigned pain expression know full well that her attacker just did it pure of playfulness.

"I'm sorry sister, kidding" the older girl kissed the top of Luna's head and smiled.

"'s okay, what are you doing here by the way, Fleur?" Luna said with mock suspicious.

"Just stop by to take back my red scarf, little girl." Fleur crossed the room to grab her scarf from Luna's chair. "So, anyway, how's your date last night?" she added with a smirk. Luna just smirk back with anticipation and about to response when..

"Get your asses down fast, you two" muttered another blonde girl as she walk past the open bedroom door.

"Bitch" Fleur and Luna said in unison.

They laughed quietly before Fleur make her way to the door,

"Okay, we'll talk about it later. C'mon, before Mom drag your ass downstairs herself"

"Go ahead, I'll grab my bag first"

"Morning" Luna greet as she walk through the door that lead to the kitchen and dining room

There's a mumble "Morning" from everyone present in the room, Luna made her way toward her father to kiss him in the cheek, and her mother just the same. And then she took her usual seat beside Gabrielle, across from Fleur who sat beside their mother.

Breakfast's a warm affair as always, they talk about their plan today, what to cook, what to do, and so on.

"Hm, by the way, today Viktor will pick me up to school, so you guys can go by yourselves" Gabrielle said casually as she sip her water

"Viktor? As Viktor Krum?" Fleur asked incredulously, and she gasped at Gabrielle's smug nod. "Are you serious Gabs? H-how? I-I mean.. He didn't even paid me a second glance" Fleur finished, frustrated.

"What's so special about him?" Luna grumble to her food. Gabby and Fleur look at her with similar shocked expressions. "What?" she asked innocently, raise her hands a little for emphasis.

"Impossible" Gabrielle sighed dramatically "Of course he's special, he's popular, and he's football team's captain for Hell's sake!" she finished with igneous spirit. Phillip (their father) clear his throat at Gabby's last word, she smiled apologetically "Sorry Dad"

"Seems normal to me" Luna mumbled once again.

This time, Fleur voice her thought out loud "Gabby, maybe she doesn't know which one Viktor is. Hey Luna, you know which one he is, aren't you? And all I know he's not wearing glasses for sure, maybe you confused him with someone? Yeah someone with the same jet black hair like Viktor, perhaps?" Fleur wiggled her eyebrows teasingly. Phillip and Marion, his wife, exchanges looks that only them could understands the meaning, and then the both smiles knowingly at their daughters quarrel. Teens.

"Don't start again, dear sister. Don't start again. Harry is my best friend, and that'll never change" Luna said defensively.

Fleur opened her mouth to say something witty, but cut off by :

"Ugh.. M-morning?"

Luna froze in her seat, if she could do anything at the moment, she would smack herself repeatedly. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. She quickly regain her composure, though, and turned her body to face the source of her guiltiness.

"Morning Harry" she tried to casually smile, but failed miserably and ended up grinning like an idiot. She's so nervous that she found straightening her blouse repeatedly was the coolest thing to do at the moment. As seconds passed, she felt more and more like an idiot in front of her best friend. Harry, on the other hand, didn't help matter on Luna's side as he just stood there, scratching the back of his head nervously and grinning quite similar with Luna's herself.

The room fell silent for a few seconds. Pairs of eyes in the room—except Luna's and Harry's, of course—just stare at both of them before everyone present in the room burst out laughing—this time include Harry—at their stupid expressions.

Harry laughing so hard that he has to put his one hand at the counter that separated kitchen and dining space of the room "You have to see your face, Lu. Classics." He walked to the table and take his usual seat beside Luna, patted her head a little at the process. Luna pouted. She swatted Harry's arm forcefully. His grin just got wider that Luna wonder how his small lips could got that wide. "Kidding, love. Kidding." He kissed Luna's cheek with mock loving. She pushed him away playfully.

"Harry, remember what I've said about this. No more kiss, I know I'm irresistible for yo- Ouchh!" She swatted Harry again, this time in the head, because Harry pinch her on the cheek for her words. "That's hurt you git! You..bloody je..ehm-Anyway, back to the problem, if any guy has interest in me-" Inhale. Speak again. "-and you always act like my boyfriend it will encourage them, not that you're scary or something, but still."

"But love," he pouted. "I am your boyfriend"

"In your dreams Mr. Not-so-smart-geek" Luna said with playful smirk

To Luna's surprise, he's not saying something witty in return, he just smile. It's _normal _smile to people eyes, not to Luna who know him as long as she remembered, Luna know that smile of his, the one that he wore to conceal his anguish, she just realized he also acting weird throughout their exchange for the last five minutes. He hides something, Luna knew for sure. And he would never get away with it if he won't tell her the truth. Never.

"Luna, wasn't that a bit too mean? He's smart for all I know" Mrs. Delacour said sternly to her middle daughter.

"It's okay Mrs. D, she's just got so smug because she beats me in Math for the first time yesterday, let her enjoy her victory, 'cause I promise that will be the last time too" Harry explained with nonchalant mock shrug.

Luna tried to protest, but her father cut her off "now now, as happy as I am to hear my daughter achievement, it's best for you to eat something Harry, you look rather pale this morning, no more lovers quarrel, you two."

"No worries there Mr. D, just had a bad night, of course I will eat these delicious food that beautiful wife of yours had cooked so well as I am so hungry right now." Harry said while his hands began piling food to his plate, everyone in the room can't help but notice strange tone of his otherwise easy and playful remark.

Now that her father had mention it, Luna couldn't help but stare at Harry's pale face, and there, sat proudly under his eyes, black circle the symbol of tiredness, but he hide any pathetic side of himself with easygoing manner, with constant tease. He always did that whenever he tried to hide something from Luna, that's why he tease her more this morning than any other mornings they spend mostly together (Harry's parents are so busy, they go travel around the world for business, so Harry always eat breakfast at their home most of the time). Now Luna determined to know whatever it is that bothering him. And she would do anything to help him.

Harry, felt himself being stared at by Luna, turned his head in her direction and said "what?" with a mouth full of food.

"Shut your mouth, Potter, it's gross" Luna replied somewhat quietly, almost sad if one observed closely.

Unknown to them, watchful eyes of one Fleur Delacour—who just sat quietly since Harry's arrival, glued to their every exchange, watching closely- found what she's searching for.

**So there it is, I know this really slow progressing, but I know where I'm going with this. I'm working on chapter 2. Emm, yeah, to make things clear, they're all muggles. And, really, I don't know if this story worth any review or not, as this is my first (serious) project on fanfiction, so it's kinda like a bunch of crap. I see this as a practice on writing, for my guilty pleasure, that is ****. If there no review, I will update it nonetheless, as I know this pairing not so popular as other pairings are (except Mr. jbern's bungle in the jungle :D), but still this is my favorite pairing EVER, heehee, feed my ego with your kind words guys! Critics are welcomed, but no flames, please. English is not my main language, so I apologize for any grammatical error in this story. See ya folks !**

**-Dee**


	2. Chapter 2 : The War Begin

**A/N : Thanks for my 3 reviewers :') That's means so much to me, I'll present my thanks with early update! The reviews really warm my heart and make me can't stop writing. So this is it, I have to admit this chapter kinda depressing, you're warned **

**Disclaimer : (I forgot to put this on the chapter before, but yeah, here it is) Harry Potter world is not mine, no profit has been made from this work as I am just a mere fan who playing with JKR's characters.**

**Chapter 2 :**

After the silence breakfast at Delacour household, the kids goes to school with their respective vehicle and or company, being Gabby with Viktor Krum and his sport car, Luna and Fleur ride their shared car with Harry on the backseat.

"So where's your car again, Harry?" asked Fleur as she drove the car to the school.

"Huh? You talking to me Fleur, darling?" Harry answer with mock shock.

Luna cut Fleur's attempt to reply. "Oh shut it, Potter. Just answer her, it's gross to watch you flirting with my sister" Fleur just chuckled when Harry wore a Chesire grin.

"Jealous are you, my dearest Luna?" Fleur asked when she finally stops chuckling.

"Oh c'mon Fleur, not again." Luna sighed dismissively.

And to the two sisters' surprise for the second time that day, Harry remains silence at the usually continuable argument like this. He just look out the window, his eyes had that sad quality again, staring into space unknown to everyone except him.

"Harry-" Luna tried to confront him right there and there, she can't bear it anymore, it's make her sad to see Harry like that. But Fleur cut her off with a gentle pat on her thigh, mouthing "later" to her. She nodded.

"Yes?" Harry tried to grin, however it didn't reach his eyes.

"No, Nothing, sorry" Luna smiled.

"You're acting weird, what's wrong?" Harry narrowed his eyes in an act of suspicious.

"She's always like that Harry, my sister," Fleur tried to ease the tension on Luna's behalf, she added "anyway, what's about ice cream after school? Sounds good? My treat"

"Of course it sounds good, everythings free are" Harry laughed.

"And what about you, Lu?"

"huh? Sure." Luna got distracted a second there, because she noticed Harry's recent laugh, it's sound sincere when 'ice cream' and 'my treat' comes from Fleur's mouth. 'boys, food are they element' Luna thought, amused.

When they finally got to school, Fleur quickly excuses herself to meet up with friend of hers. But Luna knew better, she just make that excuse to let Luna confront Harry privately, emm yeah, Fleur tried, of course this one will ends with shouting match on both sides as Luna and Harry known for their equal stubbornness.

"Harry-" Luna began.

Harry sighed dejectedly "I know what you're going to ask, and to answer that, yes, I'm fine"

"No Harry, obviously, you're not fine, you know you can count on m-"

"Luna, please, I'm fine" he pleaded, almost begged. His response took Luna by surprise, he's usually not the one to plead in an argument like this, he's not the one to give up so easily.

She was about to argue again when one unexpected voice stopped them both from walking, sly and slimy as always.

"Hey Potter." One Draco Malfoy grin at Harry Potter. Luna doesn't what surprise her most, the fact that Draco acknowledge Harry or the fact that Draco warmly greet him. Not that they ever been enemies or something, they just never been friends either. Harry just nodded in response, a stiff one that is, his jaw set tight, like he's holding back his anger or something. Luna looked at him weirdly, 'why is he acting like this, Draco just greet him for Merlin's sake ! and warmly to top it off, he hadn't been in problem with Draco before for all I know.'

Luna dragged back from her reverie at words directed at her "And morning to you, Ms. Lovely Delacour, Luna isn't it?" Draco smiled his dashing smile.

Luna blushed "Yes, it is." He took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"it's my pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said with sweet voice, much to Harry's detestation, he crinkled his nose in distaste. However, Luna hadn't noticed it as her heart was doing loop-a-loop in her chest, Harry knew that she likes Draco ever since she first saw him when they were still freshmen in High School. That was the problem..

"The pleasure all mine, Mr. Malfoy" Luna said coyly.

"Oh no, just Draco please, no need to be so formal, as I believe we could be good friends, yes?" he said still holding her hand.

"Yes, I hope." Luna's voice had it's dreamy quality as she spoke.

Harry cleared his throat harshly before he said "As much happy as I am to _listen_ to this lovely conversation, the class will began in ten minutes and we need to grab our books first, so Malfoy, if you excuse us." He took Luna's hand that Draco held for the last two minutes and began to drag her down the hall, but once again, Draco stop them from walking to their destination with his voice.

"Luna?" he called.

Luna quickly turned to face him and eagerly answered "Yes?"

"See you around?" he smiled warmly with a little curiousity in his steely but kind eyes.

Luna beamed at him "Yeah, see you around."

Draco began walking backward as he waved a little at her direction, and then he turned around and walk away, leaving dazed Luna with very irritated Harry. "Oh c'mon, earth to Luna!" he rolled his eyes as he dragged Luna once again toward their lockers, rather harshly this time that a very dazed Luna snapped out of her daze all of a sudden.

"What was that's all about Harry? _Draco Malfoy _ had just talked to me, you know how I like him, and you decided it's best for being a jerk at a time like that? You've been acting weird since breakfast" Luna stated incredulously, if a bit angry.

"Hey you got me wrong there! I was just being truthful then, and I'm not acting weird, in case you hadn't notice, I'm not the one who stare into space like some brain dead idiots just because someone they like talked to them." Harry said most of that through gritted teeth, and almost instantly his face when from anger to horror and then apologetic as he saw what his words had caused on his bestfriend. "Luna, I'm sorry, I really am, I hadn't meant to say that" he went to touch her arm, but Luna swatted it off with gentle hand of hers, her face full of anguish, she tried to hold back a single tear that threatened to fall from her eye.

"No Harry, go.." she said quietly, almost voiceless, barely a whisper, Harry wouldn't have heard it if he hadn't standing so close to Luna.

"Please Luna, you can slap me all you like-" Harry never finish his words as Luna pushed past him and walk toward the girls bathroom, all the while wiping furiously but secretly at her eye.

"DAMNIT!" Harry kicked a nearby thrash can until it knocked on it side, he put his hands in his hair while gritting his teeth, and then let out a bark of frustration. Everyone in the hall look at him oddly, but he just ignore them, he doesn't care what people thought of him, taking off his jacket from his arm, he wore it on and stalked off to the exit, pushing past people harshly he couldn't think of anything, he just walk.

**So there it is chapter 2, yeah it's so much that need to be explained, and so much characters that had yet to appear such as Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, oh and the twins! How can I forget them as they are my favourite chara after Luna. Anyway, this chapter quite explained something right? Right! Thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3 : Never too Late to Apologize

**A/N : Once again, thanks for all the reviews, it's really means a lot to me, **

**as for Walters1, I'm sorry, but there's still a lot coming before they got together **

**but I promised I'll try not to make it too slow as I want to update more often than before.**

**Disclaimer : Ugh, don't make me say it again, it just make me remember how unlucky I am. I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Now on with the story,**

**Chapter 3 :**

Luna went through the day with so much feelings mixed up at once, she was confused that Draco Malfoy suddenly acknowledge her, but was happy of that nonetheless. But what disturbed her the most is that Harry seems unhappy of something that really make her happy to death. She hadn't seen him in any class that day, he just disappeared after their argument. She still angry, of course. And after all classes is over, she found herself walking alone towards her locker to put some books in there.

"Hey, ready to go, sister?" Fleur suddenly standing beside Luna, kissed her cheeks in form of greeting. "Where's Harry? Isn't he comes with us?" she added when she noticed Harry was nowhere to be seen.

"Can we forget ice cream for a while? I want to talk to you" Luna replied quietly and somewhat gloomy.

Sensing something is amiss, Fleur replied "O-kay…We can go back straight to home if you want" she said it with great gentleness that Luna always loved from her sister.

They walk together to their car and climbed in silently. Fleur started the car and off they go. Silence wrapped both of them all the way to the house, the only exchange goes between them was Fleur's gentle squeeze at Luna's hand which the girl replied with a sad smile.

-oOo-

Now in privacy Luna's room could provide, they sat at her bed, Luna snuggled up to her sister's side, and Fleur pulled Luna to her embrace while her hand absentmindedly brushed through the younger girl's hair. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" Fleur tried to keep her voice not too pushy, she knew very well that her sister could be very stubborn if she wanted to.

"Draco Malfoy greeted me this morning. He introduced himself properly, even." Luna stated plainly. She could feel Fleur stiffen and she wondered why, but forget it when she noticed it was gone as fast as it appeared.

"That's great…isn't it?" Fleur said carefully. "I mean, you've been take a liking for him like, what, 2 years already now?"

Luna simply nodded but didn't say more, she just closed her eyes and remained in that position in her sister's embrace. Fleur, on the other hand stay quiet, not doing anything except put her arms loosely on Luna's petite frame. An awkward silence fell around them, which is odd, Luna had not noticed it of course, she hadn't noticed that distant look on Fleur's face as well, that thoughtful expression. That _ pain._ "Harry" Luna finally break the silence she was not aware of.

"W-what?" Fleur stammered, partly because she just recently _daydreaming_ and she hadn't expected that name to be spoken of in this matter. "what d'you mean?"

"Harry, he.. he seems unhappy with that." Luna whispered so quietly Fleur could've sworn she wouldn't heard it if she hadn't sat this close to her sister. "we f-fought..he called me brainless idiot-" she choked on her breath, but she continued although it pained her to remember those hurtful words that came out from Harry's lips. "He called me _that_ because I snapped at him for acting rudely in front of Draco. I-I mean, how could he? It just can't make any sense! H-he.. I don't know Fleur, I just don't know."

"Oh dear." Fleur tightened her embrace and brushed her hand repeatedly over Luna's long silvery blonde hair. They stayed that way for a few moments before Fleur spoke up again "Luna, maybe he done that based on something, don't you think?"

"What? Based on what exactly? He IS my bestfriend Fleur, he should be happy when I'm happy, and being greeted by my long time crush obviously made me happy, so why he must be a jerk at something that made me happy?"

"I don't know, maybe he wants to protect you, like he always did-"

"Protect me? From what? Draco? Harry didn't even know him, Fleur."

"okay okay, there's no point in arguing that now. Just remember that maybe he had his reason." The older of the two said. And before Luna can retort back she speak again with a tone of finality "Enough with this depressing conversation, dear sister. Let's do something fun, Guitar Hero, maybe?"

Luna grinned "Been a long time. C'mon, let see what you've got."

Yeah, Luna _grinned _on the outside but frowned on the inside, she couldn't help but think that Fleur hiding something just now.

0-0

"Can you remind me again why we're here, Fleur Isabelle?" Luna asked whilst rubbed her hands on both of her arms. They were sitting on the bench in their family spacious backyard, Luna didn't know why but Fleur came to her room and dragged her here to sit down on that bench while the older girl typing something on her phone.

"What?" Fleur looked up briefly then continue typing words on her phone and speaks without stopping what she was doing "To see the stars of course, like we used to. So why stop now? Go on, tilted your head back and see those lovely little sands that sparkled in the beautiful night sky, it's fun you know"

Luna rolled her eyes and mumbled "Yeah it might be _fun_ if it's not freezing out here." Fleur just give a little snort at that but doesn't say anything. "Who are you texting to by the way?"

"No one special." Fleur replied nonchalantly.

Time ticking slowly to Luna, it's seems like hours when she finally snapped whilst in fact it just a minute that had passed.

"Okay Fleur, I'm going inside." She said with finality as she got up.

"No no no, wait a second." Fleur grabbed Luna's hand and tugged her down until she sat on the bench again. Then a beep of her phone announced the incoming of new text message, Fleur read it briefly and grinned. She faced her sister "What about tea? Sounds cool?"

"Sounds warm, actually." Luna replied sarcastically.

"Sarcasm can't warm you up, poppet. You wait here, I'll grab some hot steaming tea, no Luna, you wait here, I insist, I can make tea without burning anything, thank you very much." Fleur tried to stop Luna's attempt to stand once again, so Luna plopped herself down with a huff.

"Not that I want to help you in there" she muttered to herself.

"Heard it" Fleur smirked and turned on her heels.

0-0

Now that she's alone and in the company of deafening silence, Luna couldn't help but thinking all of the things that has taken place these past hours. Bad move, apparently, because she can feels the tears coming back at the back of her eyes, but she won't let that damned water to spill down her frozen cheeks. She knew she handles the situation badly, _overreacting _is the right word, she thought. But she can't help it, never once Harry calling her names. And of course she knew that was a lame excuse.

What makes her confused the most is the fact that there were two events taken place today at school, and they've made two _very _opposite feelings in her heart. One, Draco greeted her, that's make her incredibly happy. Two, she had a quarrel with Harry, and the feeling that one events made is _aches_, specifically aches at her heart. Which is why she confused, she should be happy, _terribly_ _happy_ that _finally_ she got a chance to worm her way to Draco's heart now that they have made acquaintances for each other.

But no, of course not, apparently Fate had decided that one Luna Delacour can't have her happiness without something bad to accompany it.

Still, Luna thought, why that 'something bad' had to dominated my happiness?

"Damn Fate" she grumbled unhappily.

"Someone's in a bad mood." Came playful tone of…

"Harry! What are you doing here?"

His response was a mug with steaming liquid inside. "To say I'm sorry?" he offered the mug, and Luna more than happy to accept. She sips it quietly, ignoring Harry's words of apologize in purpose, then she form a little frowns on her naturally pale face.

"I thought I asked for tea."

Harry's face fell visibly, "You always liked my hot coco before." He whispered. "Let me grab some tea for you." He started to stand.

Luna smiled a little, but tried to keep a straight face as she replied "Yeah I still likes it, you know. I'm just asking, is that wrong?"

"No, 'course not" Harry rubbed the back of his neck with sheepish smile, he just standing there, looking nervous than ever.

Luna wants to chuckle, but she go against it right now, she knew that she had already forgave him, but a little fun wouldn't hurt anybody, she thought mischievously. So she just kept her mouth shut and stared expectantly at Harry, face devoid of all emotions. Harry on the other hand, finally noticed the look on Luna face and become more nervous, if possible. But he regained his composure quickly and walked slowly so he could stand in front of Luna, he dropped into kneeling position on the freezing grass as he took her silky cold hand in his rough warm ones.

"I'm sorry" he said with his head bent low, looking straight at the grass.

"Where's your manners, Potter?" Luna drawled, and Harry look up in surprise to find Luna scowling softly. "You have to make eye-contact to apologize to women, you, of all people, should've known that"

Finally came out of the shock he was currently in, Harry took a long, deep, steadying breath, and look intently straight to Luna's eyes. "Luna Chloe Delacour, will you be as kind to forgive my stupidity earlier? I'm sorry, I really am."

Luna simply stare back and replied calmly, "And will you tell me why I should give you my forgiveness? Tell me why are you so worth to be forgiven?"

"Because… I'm your bestfriend?"

"So bestfriends basically meant to hurt each other?"

"No, Luna, c'mon, _please,_ I know I was wrong to acted like I did, I was just…"

"You just what?"

"Uhm, I don't know"

"Then I don't know if I can forgive you, too."

"Oh, Luna, please."

"Please what, exactly?"

Harry sprung up to his feet, he threw his arms in the air and exclaimed desperately "I know I'm stupid Luna, believe me, _I know_, but c'mon, give me another chance. I promise it will never happen again, just please forgive me, I don't know what I can do without you, we've been friends for so long that I can't remember a time when I'm not with you, you are my life Luna, you are-"

"Oh stop, Potter. I'm just messing with you. Stop before you turned into a total sap." Luna grinned cheekily up at her bestfriend who stood before her with unbelievably silly shocked expression. He open and close his mouth several times as he stared incredulously at her. Finally he spoke ;

"You're impossible miss D, I love you, I do, but you're too impossible."

Then he engulfed Luna in a big tight hug which Luna returned back happily. "I know. But just so you know, you'll be properly forgiven if you make me hot coco every nights until I got bored of it, which mean _forever_" Luna chuckled as she finished..

"Anything for you Luna, anything for you." He sighed to top of Luna's head although a relief smile grace his handsome features while he lost at the embrace, the warmth, the _perfectness_.

SNAP!

The two bestfriends broke apart from the embrace at the sudden flash light send their way. They look to the back door of the house where Fleur standing, grinning, and holding her camera winningly.

"What the-" Luna began, but Fleur cut her off quickly.

"Such a sweet moment should always be remembered through picture, don't you think, sister?" she teased.

"And since when did you turned into paparazzi, Fleur?"

"Oh no young girl, I just simply act on my role as your big sister, you'll thank me later, trust me."

Harry looked at his expensive wrist-watch and suddenly squeaked "Oh no, I should be on my way."

"Where are you going?"

"The Weasley's, Ron and the twins asked me to hang out with them tonight."

"Oh" Luna's face fell, she already think that maybe she could spend some time with Harry tonight.

Harry noticed the sudden change on Luna's face replied guiltily "I wish I could bring you with me, but I can't, it's boys night out."

"Oh really, boys have a night out now?" Fleur chuckled, apparently tried to lift up the uneasiness that suddenly fell around them.

"No no, it's okay, go on, just be safe, okay?" Luna smiled and made a shooing motion with her hands.

Harry smiled back "Okay" he walked to the back door, leaving Luna and Fleur outside the house in cold of night, then suddenly his head reappeared in the doorway, "And Fleur, baby, thanks for helping me."

"Nah, it's okay Harry." Fleur replied, brushed off his flirtatious nature towards her.

He grinned once more before leaving the house with light heart.

0-0

After that Luna and Fleur sat a little while longer at the backyard before their Mother called them inside because it's getting late. They walked together upstairs, exchanged a goodnight hug and went to their respective rooms, but before that Luna whispered to her sister "Thanks, Fleur."

Fleur smiled knowingly before replied "Anytime, Lu."

And Luna sleep peacefully that night, her dream filled with green eyes and sweet smiles.

0-0

**I know it's taking so long for me to update, but this chapter was very difficult for me to write, got a little writer's block in the way. I have the plot in mind but I just can't put it into words, and here it is, the crappy chapter. And if you hadn't notice, this chapter is longer than before, I hope that made up for the long wait (if any of you been waiting, that is) Lemme kno' what you think, folks. See ya!**


End file.
